Ryga Shotimoto
Ryga Shotimoto '''is the son of Malakai Shotimoto and Ryanna Malet,and is the oldest of 2 children.Ryga is a trained Mage in the art of Shadow Magic. He currently resides in Fiore,wandering its vast land in seek of new challenges.He has no allias and likes to be alone. He was born on a small farm near a town calle Astria,a place where proffesional wizards are rarely found. Apperance Ryga has a very unique style of clothing wear. He usually wears something dark colored such as Red,Dark Blue,Purple or Black and armour.On special occansions he wears lighter colored things such as his white jacket with red and Dark blue outline with Black cago pants and Black boots.He also covers his right arm in shadows to cover up scars. Personality Ryga has a very dark personality.He hates to be around people,with a few exceptions.He sees the world as a dark place so in turn he sees the dark side of everything.He is very uncooperative and likes to call his own shots.He refuses to be any team or any guild because of this reason.People dont really like him because of the darkness that he carries around with him and he is considered an outsider,many times through out his life. History Ryga's history isnt the happy kind of childhood story.Ryga was born to Malakai Shotimoto and Ryanna Malet and is the eldest of the two children.When he was small his father was very agressive and abusive to Ryga and his mother.Only after Ryanna had Maria(Ryga's sister) had his father changed his ways.Ryga's life had changed for the better until his mother died in an accident including two mercanary's.Ryga fell into a deep depression and so did the rest of his family.His father quickly became a drunkard and regained his abusive attitude. He began his verbal and physical abuse on Ryanna birth date.Unhappy with the way his father was treating him,he planned to runaway with his sister.Unfortunately,on the day Ryga had planned to leave his fathers custody,his father locked his sister away in a closet.Refusing to leave her behind,he confronted his father only to be severly beat and cut with his fathers poison knife. Ryga became enraged and in result rammed his father full force,causing his father to fall on his own poison blade,killing him.He unlocked the closet,freeing his sister and fleeing from the scene. About 4 hours after the event with his father,the poison had started to take affect on his body.He started to slow down and almost collapsed on the ground if it werent for his sister.In this dire situation all seemed lost until an old wizard appeared behind them and decided to help them out.He removed the poison from his body and healed him.He asked the two what they were doing so far away from Astria. They told him their story starting with their mothers death.The wizard had made up his mind to take care of them,but they both refused they didnt want to be with another adult.So instead of overruling them,he decided to train them in the art of Majic so at least they can protect themselves. Years(5 to be exact) passed and at last their training with the old man had been completed. Maria had turned out to be a Celestial Wizard,while Ryga became a master of the shadows.Soon after completeing the training,they left the old mans house and became wanderers seeking challenge.Unfortunately Ryga's life would turn for the worst again at the death of his sister.He accidentally killed her while fight off a monster,in blind rage Ryga had destroyed the monster along with the one he loved most.From there Ryga became a wanderer of darkness,searching for a cure to his deep sorrow. Synopsis WIP Equipment '''Lithium Armour- A very durable amour that comes from trees crafted by Ryga made by Enchanted Lithium steel. It can protect him from powerful attacks. Giant Lithium Sword- Crafted with Enchanted Lithium that can cut through vertually anything Majic and Abilities Natural Abilities Super Human Strength: Because of his vigiourous training with the old man and punching Lithium Trees tress for 5 years every day,he has acheived a superhuman level of strength.He isnt to the point to where he can lift islands or any thing like that,but once you get him angry be expecting the power to carry a mountain the size of mount Hakobe. Super Human Endurance:'''Another after effect from 5 years of punching the Lithium Trees and training with the old wizard.Ryga and take very powerful attacks and can seemly take no affect at all.he can litterally get hit with a powerful explosion or punch through solid steel and not feel a thing. '''Hightened Agility: With this ability Ryga can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort.With this he can dodge attacks easily without even breaking a sweat. Super Natural Reflexes:'''Ryga has what some people call ""unnatural" reaction speed to were he can dodge a lightning bolt after a couple seconds of knowing its going to hit him.This can also be paried with his supernatural ablility of Aim Dodging '''Accelerated Vision: Alos known as Accelerated Thinking Ryga has the ability to think and see things at such a speed where everything around him seems to be at a stand still or(as said from Powerlisting wiki) "The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly." This Ability is under speed along with supernatural Reflexes and also can be parried with Aim Dodging. Super Human Speed: '''Rygas speed(including Vision and Reflexes) outshines all of his other natural abilities/atributes. It was said to Ryga by one of his oppenent that he faced in Fiore that his speed was nearly instant and that he couldnt even see him.When running,Ryga can reach speeds faster than sound.With this ability in hand it is not hard for him to perform things like The Flash Step and jump great distances. '''Expert Martial Artist: '''Ryga is a very skilled Martial Artist varying from the throwing style of Judo to the hand to hand Combat of Karate and Kung Fu.He has learned this from the oldman he trained with for so many years '''Master of Weaponry:' Ryga is a master with vertually any weapon you put in his hand.He can even use things as weapons that usually wouldnt be consider weapons such as(I a just making things up) A toaster or something. Magical Abilities '''Shadow Take-Over(テイクオーバーシャドウ)''': '''This is a Technique where the User can control the objects of intrest shadow and use it as a weapon him. '''Dark Typhoon(ダーク台風'): '''When Ryga increases the size of his own shadow(or everyones around him) transforms it into a tornado,wiping out everything around him with him(or his allias) safely inside '''Light Conversion('光変換'): '''The Light Coversion Techinque(or Eater of Light Technique) is a Technique where ' ' Ryga can actually eat positive energy or Light around it and use his already mastered shadow majic to covert into Shadow or Dark energy that he can actually use in battle.It doesnt matter the source or thing it comes from.He can actually eat or absorb the light from other peoples attacks and use it against them.Either that or he can absorb the technique they used on him and use that same technique to backfire it at them. '''Shadow Fist('影拳'):' When Ryga increases the size of the shadows on his right arm and punches his enemy with the force of 2 atom bombs. Shadow Form: A spell in which the Ryga transform his body into a shadow, granting him the ability to move around surfaces. The user can come out of this form as he pleases. 'Knuckle Shadow:'A spell in which Ryga shapes his shadow into fist to punch the opponent. Multiple fists can also be created. 'Guard Shadow:'Ryga uses his shadow to create a shadow dome that protects him from attacks. 'Shadow Pull:'Ryga creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that when it reaches the target it pulls it into the ground '''Shadow Giant(影ジャイアント): '''This Spell grants Ryga the power to cover his whole body in shadows and become over 10 feet tall.It also grants him great strength,but it slows him down speed wise.